Advances in hardware and communication technologies have resulted in the proliferation of mobile devices and mobile network environments all over the world. Today's mobile devices are powerful computing systems that operate on various platforms and have the ability to provide users with network access connectivity and access to needed resources, even when in transit. As mobile devices have soared in popularity, malicious software (“malware”) targeting mobile devices has also increased. Until recently, network security solutions have been largely focused on traditional computer networks and the protection of network elements and network endpoints in those networks. With the rise of mobile malware in wireless networks and the extraordinary expansion of mobile devices, however, it has become critical to the security of mobile devices and mobile networks, to apply tailored mobile security solutions in wireless operator networks.